


Moonlit Gifts

by Suchabookwyrm



Series: Love you, till the end of the line. [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Feels, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Love, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Smut, Steve Rogers Feels, Stucky - Freeform, minor a/u, smut and fluf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suchabookwyrm/pseuds/Suchabookwyrm
Summary: Steve and Bucky have been dating for a while now. Steve just wants to spend their anniversary together. Bucky's plan is a lot more fun.“Happy anniversary Steve,” Bucky said as Steve opened the door. The room was dim, the only light a few small candles and the low shine of the moon.“What’s all this Buck? Are those carnations?” Steve smiled, distracted by the four dozen flowers, as he closed the door behind him.“You said they were your favorite.”“Once when we passed by that florist on the way home from the movies. Buck, that was before the war. I can’t believe you remembered.” Steve turned his gaze from the vases to where Bucky lay naked on their bed. His cheeks flushed as he gazed at the man before him “Are you my present?”“If you’ll have me” He propped himself up on his elbow. “I’m all yours.”





	Moonlit Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> Slight A/U. Takes place after Civil War but Bucky goes home with all the Avengers. This series will be a collection of one-shots that can be read separately but follow Steve and Bucky through their relationships. Some will be smutty and some will not. I just love Stucky and want to stay with these characters. Enjoy!

“Happy anniversary Steve,” Bucky said as Steve opened the door. The room was dim, the only light a few small candles and the low shine of the moon.

“What’s all this Buck? Are those carnations?” Steve smiled, distracted by the four dozen flowers, as he closed the door behind him.

“You said they were your favorite.”

“Once when we passed by that florist on the way home from the movies. Buck, that was before the war. I can’t believe you remembered.” Steve turned his gaze from the vases to where Bucky lay naked on their bed. His cheeks flushed as he gazed at the man before him “Are you my present?”

“If you’ll have me” He propped himself up on his elbow. “I’m all yours.”

In answer, Steve rushed to the bed. He captured Bucky’s lips and pushed him on his back. Bucky threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck and held him close. They kissed like it was the only thing keeping them alive; like they were keeping each other alive. Steve moaned running his hands down Bucky’s side. His nails dug into Bucky’s hips as he pulled him closer. His erection rubbing against Steve’s rough jeans.

“You have too much clothing on,” Bucky growled as he broke their kiss. He tore at Steve’s shirt, needing it to be gone.

Steve was more than willing to comply. He had wanted this for so long; it took every ounce of his will not to tear Buck’s clothes off every day and show him how much he loved him. Finally, he could; he would, worship every inch of this man's body. He lifted his arms up to help Bucky strip him before returning his lips to his lover’s face. He kissed his way along the jawline down the neck to his toned chest. He sucked a nipple until it hardened.

“Fuck Steve” Bucky groaned his hand tugging at Steve’s hair. “Kiss me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice. Their lips connected, hands in hair, bodies flush. Steve moaned into the kiss deepening it. He didn't feel Bucky’s hand leave his hair until it was ripping at his pants.

“Get ‘em off.” He fumbled with the button. Steve chuckled at the man he loved. He was tempted to let him struggle. Bucky was adorable when he was flustered, but Steve wanted this to bad.

Strong arms pushed Bucky away. Steve removed his jeans and boxers. There he stood, there naked in front of his best friend. “Are you sure you want this Buck?”

“I’m done waiting.” He grabbed Steves' hips and pulled him back to the bed.

“Buck I don’t have anything.”

“I do.” He gestured to the nightstand with a tilt of his head. Right next to the picture of them was a bottle of lube. “I got condoms too but figured since neither of us has, well they’re there if you want them.”

“Shit Buck, the thought of you buying lube really turns me on,” Steve leaned down and kissed him, slipping his right hand down to his lover’s throbbing length.

“Fuck.” Bucky thrust his hips against Steves' hand.

Steve worked the hard dick in his hand, pre-cum leaking into his fist. He rubbed his thumb over the sensitive slit. He broke the kiss to trail his way down Bucky’s body. Steve looked up at Bucky eyes closed, head thrown back. Steve darted his tongue out to taste the man before him.

“God Steve.” Bucky wrapped his fingers in the short blond hair.

“Look at me.” Steve waited until he complied than maintained eye contact as he took Bucky’s dick into his mouth.

Bucky was large, so large Steve couldn’t take him all. He squeezed the remaining length with his hand. Steve hollowed his cheeks as he sucked. Bucky couldn’t keep it up; he broke eye contact as he threw his head back. A throaty moan escaped him; he was so close, Steve could tell he wouldn't last much longer. That only made him go faster. Bucky came hard and hot in his mouth. Still, Steve didn't stop, sucking him through his orgasm.

“God Steve, this was supposed to be my present to you” Bucky’s voice low.

“You’re the best present a guy could ask for.”

“Mmm c'mere.” He pulled Steve in for a kiss. “My turn.” He said into the kiss, hand trailing lower.

His metal arm flipped Steve over onto his back, right hand bringing the lube closer to him. Bucky kissed him deeply as he started to stroke Steve’s hard length. Lips soft he trailed his way down Steve’s chin to his neck, his tongue traced around his Adam's apple. Bucky toyed with his boyfriend, making him writhe on the bed below him while continuing to stroke his throbbing dick. Bucky dipped his metal fingers into the lube.

“This might get uncomfortable Steve. I promise I’ll make it feel good.”

“Buck, Ohhh Buck please do it.”

Bucky circled his lover’s tight hole with his cold finger. He gently pushed against it wanting Steve to get accustomed to the intruding member while pleasuring him with his other hand. Steve thrashed beneath him, pushing against his digit. Bucky pushed in slowly earning a grunt from Steve.

“It’ll get better. I promise baby it’ll get better.” Bucky added a second finger stretching Steve, readying him.

“Please, Buck fuck me.” Steve thrust against the fingers inside of him. “I want this. I want you. Ple-- oh!” His words were cut short as Bucky pushed a third finger in.

“Whatever you want baby I’ll give you.” Bucky stopped stroking him, smirking when Steve whimpered at the loss of contact.

His now free hand began to lube his length. Bucky slid his fingers out and quickly replaced them with the tip of his shaft. Steve moaned and shifted his hips to take his lover.

“Slowly baby.” Bucky held his hips in place as he inched in deeper.

“Damn Buck. AH God, please.”

Bucky smiled down at the man he loved. This image would forever be in his mind. Steve sweating, panting. Legs wrapped around him, eyes closed. Bucky kissed his lips hard while he buried himself completely in Steve. He pulled out only to thrust back in harder, deeper. Steve pushed back in time, two lovers dancing. Sweat coated limbs tangled together, the two matched like pieces of a long-lost puzzle finally becoming whole.

It was all too much. Too many years, so much emotion. Bucky couldn’t take it. He wanted to make this moment last forever, become one with the man he loved, trying in vain to hold on as his tumbled off the peak.

“Steve I'm gonna-” His words broke with a grunt, his pace became erratic. Bucky fingers bit into the other man's hips.

“Together Buck.” Steve pressed their lips together as they came undone.

Bucky collapsed on top of him, both satisfied and spent.

“Love you, Buck.” Steve peppered his face with light kisses.

“Love you more.”

“That was the best present ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is sort of short, but this is the first real smut fanfiction I have ever written. This is not my strong suit. Please let me know how it is. I would love to hear some constructive criticism and make it better. Thanks so much for reading! If you liked it and hvent checked out the rest of the series, please do.


End file.
